


Signs and Rewards

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-03
Updated: 2010-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They didn't have the answers; they didn't even know the questions. She's a goddess; she knows what needs to be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signs and Rewards

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 08-20-04

_As the dust settles, she spins around with a wide grin, ready for praise. Instead she sees him push off the wall, gaze almost hungry as he pulls on a pair of leather gloves._

Leather is the kink of the week. She makes a casual mention of liking something, the feel and smell of leather for example, and he shows her every possible use. It can happen anywhere, in the dark corner of a crowded club, at the hotel where their friends stay or, as now, during their almost nightly patrol. Each experience is a little wilder than the last.

_He backs her up against the wall, mouth on hers, hands undoing the snap of her jeans. One of her hands moves to the back of his head, the other clutches at his bicep. She's already moaning as he slides down her zipper and eases his hand between her underwear and stomach._

She contemplates hoops. He seems to have an almost obsessive need to jump through them to prove his devotion. She's long since given up convincing him he doesn't need to. She's learned to just give him his rewards and signs of her love, approval and acceptance.

_He teases her neck with his lips and teeth as his gloved finger slides in. Her breath comes in ragged gasps as she pleads with him. "Please, want you." He whispers his love as he pushes her over the edge._

She knows where his need for these signs comes from. She's seen how he's had to eventually give up on his last two loves. The first never realized what she had, the second realized too late. She can understand the drive to be loved, she feels it too. She's been left far too often. Her boyfriend for her own good, her first girlfriend through death and her last girlfriend because of her magic. She can give him the signs, they don't cost her anything and they're nothing she doesn't feel.

_They push through the door, so consumed with each other they barely remember to close it behind them. Clothes are pushed and pulled off as they fumble their way over the short distance to the bed. She grows impatient when he pauses to untie his bootlaces and pulls him to down to the bed on top of her. "Hurry. Now. Need you." His words of devotion and her moans fill the room._

Both the slayer and his sire eventually lost his devotion. They didn't have the answers; they didn't even know the questions. She's a goddess; she knows what needs to be done. He'll never leave her. All she has to do is give him his hoops and make sure he can always make it through them. She remembers the signs to show him and the magic words to say with her heart in her voice.

_They lay together on the narrow bed, too exhausted to fully undress. As they both drift off he barely hears her soft voice "I love you."_


End file.
